


Kiss

by imaginesforjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Humor, Romance, Softober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesforjoy/pseuds/imaginesforjoy
Summary: Petyr loved kissing you.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Reader, Petyr Baelish/Original Female Character(s), Petyr Baelish/Reader, Petyr Baelish/You
Kudos: 9





	Kiss

Petyr's kisses varied from time to time and in all honesty, it mostly depended on the mood he was in.

 _After a long day of work_ either at the brothel or at the council, he always found himself in your arms, resting in your shared bed. He was too drained to deepen the kiss, though let his lips collide with yours in a lazy and slow rhythm. Your mouth would wander down his jaw and he would close his eyes.

 _When walking you through the Gardens_ , he rarely leaned into pepper your mouth with kisses, too afraid that eyes were watching and taking it as their advantage. He did not want to involve you in their complicated game of power.

But when he felt like you needed it the most, hinting by your small finger wrapping around his, he softly grazed your ear with his mouth. The stubble of his beard left a tingle as he pressed a rather small peck just underneath your earlobe, whispering for you to wait when the sun sets west.

 _And just as he said_ , the two of you waited when the sky darkened navy blue, closing the door shut behind you. Planting kisses on the corner of your mouth, he praised you.

His mouth softly grazed yours for a mere moment, becoming impatient quite quickly, before tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss. When his fingers laced through yours and his palms pressed your hands against the silky bed sheets, the tip of his tongue flicked across your bottom lip, demanding entrance.

His mouth had made your body sizzle, and you opened your mouth just by a bit. He hummed in your mouth, flicking his tongue out to touch yours, to fight for dominance. His hips would roll into yours eventually, earning a soft moan that was quickly swallowed with his mouth.

In a moment you were clinging to him, Petyr trailing hot kisses down your jaw and along your collarbone. He would softly and happily nibble your skin, insisting on staying there for a long moment. He would relish the feeling of your hips jerk up into his own and that your breath picked up, your chest rising ever so quickly.

Petyr would reach up again and flutter kisses across your face and neck, playfully darting out his tongue to flicker that sensitive spot of yours.

 _When alone and not hungry for each other_ , the two of you would sit at the table and talk about something casually. His green-grey eyes would scan your face, all the way from your eyebrows to your lips before he could not hold in any longer.

The loud and screeching sound of the chair being pushed away would echo through your chambers and he would tangle his fingers through your hair, meeting your lips with his own in a feathery meaning kiss. It was filled with love and trust.

It was strange how Petyr could feel comfortable blowing soft kisses, but paranoid about speaking what was in his mind, what he was feeling for you. Though, you understood and you both smiled against each other's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have added a sad kiss with tears but I suppose that would not truly fit with 'Softober' and I know there is also slight Sexual Content in it, but there is no time for sad tears, huh? 
> 
> Please, leave a kudo so I know you are reading this whether you are a Guest or a Member of AO3! <3


End file.
